Walking In A Winter Wonderland
by EvelyneHope
Summary: Secret Santa for CommonFlower! I really hope you won't kill me! :


First of all I want to say how sorry I am cause of what happened. I really do feel awful and I can not forgive myself for what I did. You,** CommonFlower**, should've received your Christmas gift and I'm truly sorry you didn't. I hope you had amazing Christmas time and I wish you Happy New Year! I hope it will bring you joy, love and happiness. And again, I'm sorry. :) ~ Eve.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Walking In A Winter Wonderland<strong>_

Gillian opened the door and quickly run down the stairs making her way into snowy evening. Door slammed behind her but she didn't even flinch. She just kept on walking straight ahead, not looking back. If that would be one of this cartoon series she would probably release clouds of smoke trough her ears.

"Gillian!" Men's voice rang in the night. He tried to stop her but she just wouldn't listen to him. He didn't mean what he was saying and God knows that the last thing he would actually want is to see her hurt. But as he kept on calling her name she still hasn't stopped. Instead she just increased her speed and walked away without hesitation. Cal sighed loudly and started to run after her. "Love, please stop for a second!" he said and grabbed her hand to spin her around. Gillian turned around and shook his hand off.

"I don't want to talk to you right now" she said and she peacefully continued to walk. Call sighed again. "And stop with all this sighing!" she hissed.

"Oh, come on, love. You know it's all cause of your hor-" he was interrupted by her angry stare. "Don't you dare to blame it on my hormones again, Cal Lightman!" she yelled and took another step. But as soon as her foot touched the ground, she slipped and landed on a snow covered sidewalk. Cal as fast as he could reached out for her and tried to help her up but she just pushed his hand away. She was sitting there, on a cold concrete, shivering from cold and he couldn't do anything about it. After a while, he tried again, but this time he reached towards her face to put her hair behind her ear. And that's when he realized that she was indeed shivering but not from cold but from crying.

"Are you okay?" he asked a little scared. Maybe she was hurt by that fall? "No, I'm not okay! I hate this! I hate that I'm laughing my heart out and five seconds later I'm drowning in my tears! I don't want that anymore!" she whined and wiped away her tears with her sleeve. "And this snow is not helping" she murmured and hit the untouched snow leaving a shape of her fist there. It took Cal a lot of effort not to burst out, but he held his laughter back and help woman to get up.

"It's going to be okay soon, I promise" he assured her and he wiped the snow off her coat. "And can we please come back now, cause it's freezing cold outside here!" She just laughed at his words as he wrapped his arm around her waist and they were slowly making their way towards the house.

"Just to be clear, I was pretty serious about Bernadette" her tried once again but he knew he would fail. "We're not naming our daughter Bernadette! Over my dead body!" she answered.

"So it's no then?" he asked. "Exactly." She smiled and tightened her grip around his waist.

"But just so you know, if you're going to name her Jessica or some kind of Ashley, I'm going to send you a divorce papers before you will even say that name out loud!" he warned her. He might lost the battle but he will not lose the war.

"So no Ashley or Jessica then?" she asked with a huge grin on her face. "Exactly!" he answered. Two of them made their way up the three stairs and they disappeared behind wooden doors, leaving foot prints on snow coverd ground outside.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>  
>I'm sorry that it's so short, but after they gave me my computer back, they told me they deleted all my files! :'(<br>And since my guilt took over me I just couldn't wait anymore and I didn't want to waste time (you'll probably have a hard time reading this like everybody else!) for more of my rubbish work so I just posted this little, fluffy thing. I really hope you'll enjoy it!

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
